


gratsu summer solstice 2020

by sunsofmars (sun_fey)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amnesia, Car Accidents, Coming In Pants, Crushes, Dancing, Drinking, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Grinding, Heavy Petting, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Letters, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Out, Partying, Pining, Summer Romance, Vacation, gratsusummer2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_fey/pseuds/sunsofmars
Summary: my three entries for the gratsu summer solstice event!!!!
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Gratsu Summer Solstice 2020





	1. day 1: fun in the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a beach day!
> 
> natsu and gray are cute idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 1 y'all!!!!!
> 
> for these? I'm probably gonna do different universes 
> 
> this one is canonverse and takes place after canon
> 
> tbh they should've went on vacation rather than a 100 year quest smh
> 
> also if anyone here is ooc I apologize 
> 
> the next one will be better
> 
> enjoy!!!!

"I'll beat you to the water, Gray!" 

  


"I'd like to see you try, Natsu!" 

  


The ice mage and the fire dragonslayer yelled wildly as they raced each other across the hot sand, and several of their guildmates stared after them in varying degrees of bewilderment and exasperation. 

  


"Only they would still compete about mundane things, even on vacation," Lucy grumbled as she watched from her beach chair.

  


"Because they're idiots," Gajeel rolled his eyes.

  


"You'd be right over there with them if they'd challenged you too, and you know it," Erza raised an eyebrow at him from her position on her towel, and the iron dragonslayer scowled and stomped away.

  


"Whatever." 

  


  


  


Gray and Natsu were the surf, and had waded deeper into the ocean; they had abruptly went from racing to splashing one another, throwing water at each other. Gray was grinning maliciously as he sent a massive wave at Natsu, and the pink haired man whined about it getting in his eyes before sending a wave back.

  


"They're gonna wear out soon, I'm sure of it," Lisanna sighed.

  


"Juvia doesn't think so; when it comes to their rivalry, it could take hours until they wear themselves out," Juvia replied as she spread the sunscreen over the girl's back. 

  


"True...." 

  


  


  


An hour later, and the boys had abandoned their game; instead, they were walking up and down the surf, collecting different seashells and pretty rocks. They had recruited Wendy, Romeo, Happy, Carla, and Asuka for the task.

  


"I'm not gonna lie, that's pretty cute," Cana mused, taking a sip from her beer bottle. Levy nodded along while Laxus eyed her wearily.

  


"Even at the beach, Cana...?"

  


"What? I didn't bring a lot, I promise!" She gestures to her cooler, full of alcohol, and Laxus blanched while Freed shook his head at her.

  


The kids and the Exceeds had filled their buckets and were comparing their findings among themselves. Bisca and Alzack sat with their daughter, praising her when she pulled out a big conch shell. Romeo and Wendy were taking turns showing theirs off, and Happy was trying to pull apart a clam shell while Carla watched.

  


Natsu and Gray were standing in the surf again, letting the water brush back and forth against their knees as they held hands and talked in low voices.

  


"They're so adorable...." Mira sighed dreamily. "But not as adorable as Erza." She beamed at her girlfriend, who blushed the color of her hair.

  


"They're not that cute," Evergreen muttered, but she cooed when the two of them kissed.

  


"Not that cute, eh?" Bicklsow mumbled, and winced when she smacked at his arm. 

  


  


  


"You wanna go eat, Gray?"

  


"Yeah, sure. I think I'll call it a day when we're done, though."

  


"Me too. Wanna nap together?"

  


"Yeah. Why not?" 

  


The two of them shared a quick kiss, and then made their way to the boardwalk, waving at their friends as they passed by. 

  


They bought many different types of food and marveled at the sunset, and ended up getting distracted by some of the games. By the time they even made it back to the hotel, the sky was a dark blue, stars were beginning to pop up, and they each had their arms full of the prizes they'd won.

  


They collapsed as soon as they made it into their shared room in the suite they shared with Lucy and Cana, their things spread out around them.

  


"We should shower before we sleep," Gray mumbled, already sounding like he was dropping off. Natsu made a sound of acknowledgment, his eyes already closed.

  


They were both asleep before they knew it, curled up around one another, legs tangled together, breaths in sync.


	2. day 2: those summer nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> natsu, gray, and their summer love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 2!!!!!!!
> 
>   
> finally got to this. lost inspiration for a hot minute there lol
> 
>   
> modern au, and it's a little sad ngl
> 
> sorry of this seems rushed but it's really late and I wanted it done
> 
> enjoy!!

Natsu and Gray met at a get-together at the very start of the summer.

From the moment they locked eyes, sparks flew between them.

They believed, right then, that soulmates existed. There was no other explanation for the pull they felt toward one another.

That first night, they shared warm looks and fleeting but meaningful touches. When they parted, it was with hope in their eyes and new numbers in their phones.

Their first kiss was two weeks later, after texting each other nonstop for days, then meeting up for a movie. Neither of them had paid much attention, though; instead, their eyes were only on each other, tracing each other's outlines in the dim gloom. 

Slowly, they both leaned forward until their lips met, and they saw stars behind their eyelids.

By then, they both knew for certain — they were in love.

Three weeks after that, they had their first time, and it was sweet, and tender, and overall _magical_. 

As they laid together in the aftermath, reveling in their post-orgasmic bliss, they whispered their first declarations of love in the darkness.

Their friends tried to tell them that they were going too fast and to slow down, that this would only end in heartbreak, but Gray and Natsu wouldn't hear it. They were in love, they were _soulmates_ , and nothing else mattered to them besides each other. They'd found one another, and nothing was going to tear them apart.

The accident happened a month later, in late July.

Gray had been on his way to see his brother, Lyon, and their older sister, Ultear, when a drunk driver hit him. The driver escaped with minor injuries, but Gray had hit his head badly, and was put into a medically induced coma so that he could heal properly. 

He was out for a good two and a half weeks, and Natsu was by his side the entire time. He refused to leave at first, but after five days with no sleep, very little food or water, and without a shower, Lucy and Lusanna had to literally drag him home and force him to eat and bathe. After that, he only stayed until visiting hours ended. 

He wrote Gray a letter every night, since the other man's cellphone was gone, and he wrote about meeting Gray, how he felt that day, and all the things that transpired after. He told Gray that he missed him, that he felt like a piece of his soul was missing, and he wished that he'd wake up soon. Natsu would put the letters in envelopes, seal them, and keep them bound together under his mattress. 

Gray woke up the day after Natsu wrote the eighteenth letter. When he got the call, Natsu was so overjoyed that he shouted and danced all over his room. He hurried over to the hospital, grinning gleefully the whole time. 

He hummed songs all the way up the elevator, and practically skipped down the hospital hallway, unaware that his whole world was about to collapse around him.

He entered the room, noticing friend surrounding the bed, and saw Gray sitting up in bed, interacting with them. Natsu felt so overjoyed seeing the man looking better than two weeks ago, and made it to the bed in three big strides, not noticing the looks of alarm everyone wore. He grinned at Gray, but it dimmed and faded once he saw the look on Gray's face. 

He looked confused, like he didn't recognize Natsu. 

Natsu felt dread rising in the pit of his stomach, but before he could speak, Gray beat him to it.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Gray asked, turning to his friends, who all went silent. "Guys, seriously, who is this? I don't remember meeting him." 

Natsu's heart shattered and fell. 

"No one." Natsu whispered, backing away. "I'm no one." 

He left the room, ignoring the shouts for him to come back.

Only when he got home and collapsed into his bed did he let the tears fall.

He stayed in bed for days, only leaving his room for food and bathroom breaks, and avoided his friends, ignoring their calls and their banging at his front door. Natsu just laid there, staring at the wall and wishing that he'd listened to his friends in the beginning, wishing that Gray had never gotten into the accident, and praying that the hole in his heart would stop hurting.

After the fourth day of silence, his friends broke into his house (not really, they asked his landlord for a spare key), and he woke up to Lucy, Lisanna and Erza surrounding his bed and glaring down at him. 

Lisanna made him food and forced him to eat properly, and Erza herded him into the shower afterwards. Natsu found Lucy, who'd been cleaning up his room, looking at his envelopes under his mattress when he got out. He screamed at her, told her to mind her business, but she just looked at him sadly.

"You should send them." She told him, and Natsu opened his mouth to argue, but she interrupted. "He's been asking about you, Natsu. He may not remember you, and he may never get those memories back, but he wants to. And these might help." She held up the bound letters. Natsu frowned at her, and the other two women came in the room to see what the fuss was about. 

All three of them eventually persuaded him to send his letters to Gray, saying that it could do some good. Natsu, deep down, knew that nothing would come out of it, though. His Gray was gone, and was most likely never coming back. 

Natsu sent the letters out with a heavy heart, secretly wishing that Gray never got them.

His wish never came true.

Two days later, Gray showed up at his door, looking out of breath and as beautiful as ever. 

"I got your letters." He huffed, right after Natsu let him in. He stood tall in front of the pink haired man, looking him dead in the eye, and Natsu had to look away. 

"You did, apparently." Natsu muttered.

"I don't remember any of the stuff you wrote about, and I can barely remember your name right now — "

"I know, and that's why you shouldn't be here." Natsu cut him off. "The things I wrote about.... you weren't really ever supposed to see them. I was going to get rid of them the day you woke up, but I ended up forgetting. You woke up and didn't recognize me, Gray. You remembered everyone except me, and I figured that it was a sign that I should leave you be."

"I don't want that."

".... what?" Natsu was confused.

"I don't want you to 'leave me be'. I want us to start over."

"Gray — "

"Natsu." Natsu jolted at Gray's no-nonsense tone. "Natsu, in those letters, you sounded like you really loved and missed me, the old me."

"I did. I do." Natsu murmured, but Gray kept going.

"I don't know what our future might have been like if I hadn't lost my memories, but it's gone. It's gone, and there's a possibility that it won't ever return." Gray saw Natsu's flinch, but pushed forward. "But we can make a new one. We can start again. I don't know if we'll ever recreate what we had exactly, but.... I just get the feeling that if I let you go now, I'll be losing the best thing that ever happened to me."

Natsu looked up and saw the sincerity in Gray's blue eyes. His own sting and began to water, but he stubbornly blinked them away. 

"Please, Natsu..... I don't want to let this go. I want to nurture it, to see it grow into something. I know you don't, either. So, please.... can we start over?" Gray stuck out his hand for Natsu to take.

Natsu stared at Gray, who stared back hopefully. Natsu was apprehensive; he knew that if he agreed, there would be a lot of pain, and he'd mourn the love that Gray had once held for him.

But he also knew that if he didn't, he'd lose Gray entirely, and the thought of that was unbearable. 

Natsu looked down at the outstretched palm and thought about the future they might have together, whether it be as friends, or as lovers once again. He didn't care which one ot ended up being, as long as he had Gray in his life.

He knew it would be a long, hard road, but it was one he was willing to travel.

  
He grasped Gray's hand.

"Okay. We can start over." 

Gray beamed at him, and Natsu couldn't help but return the smile.

**Author's Note:**

> first sub was a day late bc juneteenth, I was v busy
> 
> if y'all could please look at this [post](https://sunsofmars.tumblr.com/post/621405007471919104/okay-i-really-hate-that-i-need-to-do-this-but-i) and help a pal out that would be fantastic 
> 
> I hope you liked these. peace ✌🏾
> 
> ([tumblr](https://sunsofmars.tumblr.com/))


End file.
